


Shall we?

by Thomascresswell



Category: Stalking Jack the Ripper - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little but of angst?, because it's me and i don't do angst?, but who cares give me cressworth, but written before ctd was published, set after ctd, the other wadsworths are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomascresswell/pseuds/Thomascresswell
Summary: It's Audrey Rose's birthday and she is convinced her husband has forgotten. Has he? Or does the charming Thomas Cresswell have a plan?





	Shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote in like ten minutes on a bit of paper then tried to make into something? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

She paced, the rug beneath her was surely going to be a dulled frayed mess, but she couldn’t help it. Her mind was all over the place, weighed down with anxiety. Where was Thomas? She hadn’t seen or heard from him all day, instead, she’d found out he’d left early that morning from the maid when she brought her breakfast. Had he forgotten today was her birthday? It truly was a foolish thing to worry about, especially with the hellish year they had had and the nature of their lifestyle. There were much more important things.

Yet she couldn’t help but feel disheartened. Was Thomas even aware today was her birthday? Had he simply forgotten? She was sure she’d mentioned it in passing these past weeks and it was unlike her Thomas to forget pieces of information, especially when it came to her. He often claimed to be able to read her better than his favourite book.

She let out a small sigh as she ran her hands over the soft folds of her new dress. Liza had sent it over that morning with a note insisting she wore it that day, along with the earrings her uncle had sent, though she suspected those were Liza’s doing as well. The dress was made of a thick emerald satin skirt with delicately embroidered lace and beading decorating the waist and bodice and a neckline she was sure Thomas would make at least three lured comment about. Of course, he’d need to see her in it first.

She was about to admit defeat and call on Liza, at least then she wouldn’t be alone on her birthday when Thomas waltzed into the room, still wearing his coat and gloves.

“Ah, my darling Wadsworth you’re still here.” He said as he came towards her. “Your uncle has requested our presence immediately.”

A million things went through her mind. What could uncle want? Was there a fresh case? It had been a full year since the beginning of the ripper case. Was it starting again? She stopped her thought right there she was being foolish no matter what uncle required of them nothing could be as sinister and disturbing as the ripper case, nor the haunting sights she witnessed aboard the RMS Etruria and during her time in Chicago.

Did this mean she’d now have to spend her birthday standing in blood and bodily fluid? She was disgusted with her thoughts, how selfish of her to believe her own needs and wants were more important than giving a voice to those who no longer could. Still, she should probably change before leaving. It would be such a shame to ruin her new pretty dress. Besides, she was right about Thomas’ appreciation. His eyes seemed glued to her as if he two was considering ignoring Uncle Jonathans’ summons.

“Well then.” She mustering the best smile she could to mask her disappointment in the way her day had turned out. “We don’t want to keep him waiting do we, Cresswell.”

His hand caught hers as she passed. “You’re upset.” He simply said with a frown.

“I’m fine Cresswell. Now shall we?” she said turning her back to him and picking her cane up from where it rested, her fingers running over the finely crafted masterpiece. Lingering on the red gemstone set in the wood. It, of course, had been a gift from Thomas. He was normally so in tune with these sorts of things, always had something planned. Had he truly forgotten it was her birthday? Perhaps she was at fault, putting too much expectation on him. It wasn’t as if he could pull off magnificent gifts and surprises for every special occasion. It still hurt, however, that he hadn’t so much as acknowledged it was her birthday. 

Again, guilt flooded her, it was such an inconsequential thing to worry about, there was much worse in the world. Besides, she was sure Uncle Jonathan would have no birthday wishes for her when she arrived, and it wouldn’t be the first time her father forgot her birthday until the day after. The only people in her life to remember yearly were Liza and well, Nathaniel.  
She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat at the thought.

“Now, now my heart. I recall making vows to never lie to one another.” Said linking his arm through hers.

She once again smiled up at him, appreciating his closeness and allowing herself to lean into him. She remembered briefly both times those vows had been made, when they had first met and then again, not so long ago during their wedding.

“Well it’s just…” she paused for a second, not wanting to make him feel bad for such a simple mistake which wasn’t all that important. But she knew Thomas wouldn’t just allow her to be upset, he would rip the stars from the sky if it would make her happy.

“This morning, you’d left before I woke up.” Which was not a lie, she had woken to a cold and lonely bed.  
“Ah, so you’ve missed me and our usual morning active-“

“Thomas!” she smacked his arm slightly, fully aware they were not alone, the household staff never out of earshot and always looking for gossip. While she believed there was nothing wrong than a married couple enjoying their time together, she didn’t exactly need the world to know.

“I was simply referring to our usual breakfast and morning reading Wadsworth, but I’m glad to know you’ve missed our more intimate activities as well.” She wanted to kiss that cheeky grin off his face.

“I do apologise for leaving you wanting my sweet, I’ll make sure to make it up to you tonight.” He added as the began to make their way to the door.

A tingle went through her at the thought of what he might have planned, she wished they could tell uncle Jonathan to wait and get straight to those plans. It’s not like the cadaver was going anywhere surely.

“Well, then Mrs Cresswell. After you.” He gestured to the door and she stepped out onto the porch. Her breath catching in her lungs as she took in the sight of the carriage waiting at the bottom of the steps. It was as if Thomas had pulled it from a fairy tale with the intricately designed gold and silver crafted into the most fascinating patterns, they framed the white painted wood of the carriage beautifully. In front of the carriage, stood a team of four almost sparkling white mares, all adorned with wreaths of various white flowers. It was a magical sight.

“Thomas?” she asked looking up at her husband.

“Did you truly believe I’d forgotten the birthday of the most precious and incredible woman in the world?” he asked as he swept a loose curl from her face. He stared down at her with such passion and admiration she was lost in it.

“Thomas.” She said breathlessly before reaching up on her tippy toes and pressing her lips to his gently. His hand came to her waist supporting her. “I love you.” She mumbled as she pulled away.

“And I you Audrey Rose, now shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoy it gives my ego the boost it needs. And Hey! if you didn't enjoy it that's fine tell me what I could do better!
> 
> Come talk to me about cressworth on my Tumblr: @thomasscresswell :)


End file.
